Gash bell alternate ending
by omeganaruto
Summary: The final rounds of the demon fight is getting close to the end can Kiyomaro and Gash win it all the way read and find out
1. one fight into another

Spoiler spoiler spoiler! If you have not seen the later episodes of Gash Bell do not think about reading this okay think twice. Okay lets start this thing. I own nothing

Gash bell

Final battle

"Bao Zakeruga" Kiyomaro called out pointed at Bari. Lightning came gash's mouth witch then took the form of a dragon headed straight for Him.

"Zorushield" Gustav called as a shield covered over Bari's hand and stopped the dragon in its track.

"Okay, Gash, the 7th spell Zaguruzemu" suddenly an electrical energy came out of Zatch and hit the dragon making it get enough energy to explode but without taking out Bari's shield, Gustav and Bari himself.

As the dust cloud finally settled down Gash was sitting on the ground while Kiyomaro was nearly passed out laying on the ground then they saw a figure in the dust. "Aw shit Bari is still up what are we going to do now."

Bari was coming closer bloody all over, sleeves gone, limped over, and holding his arm. "Kiyomaro, Gash you both fought great now it is time to end this." He raised his fist then his eyes rolled to the back of his head he fell to the ground and started to disintegrated.

After a few more minutes Kiyomaro saw Gustav unconscious on the ground with a burnt out outline of his book beside him.

-----------------------------------------couple of hours later----------------------------------------

Gash was carrying Kiyomaro on his back out of the quarry from their fight with Bari. Gash put Kiyomaro on the ground for him to catch his breath.

"Thanks Gash"

"No problem Kiyomaro"

"So what are you two doing here" A voice from behind them called

"Ah, Brago, Sherry it's good to see you how you been." Gash called out.

"Man we can't fight you now we have just been in a fight and I'm not out of energy to cast even one spell." Kiyomaro shouted

"What the hell are you talking about, Kiyomaro, we are heading to the park to meet up with you as you put in this letter" Brago handed over the note sherry mentioned.

"We didn't give you no letter, give that to us" Kiyomaro snapped the note out Brago's hand. Kiyomaro and Gash looked at it.

_To sherry/Brago_

_Hey guys, this is Gash bell I just like to invite you for a get together. I know we really haven't gotten well together but it is just a little get together. And I have also invited the following:_ _Umagon/ Kafka Sunbeam, _Kanchomé/ Parco Folgore,_ Tio/megumi, Wonrei/ li-en._

_Hope you can come to the thing_

_Gash, Kiyomaro_

"We did not write this" Kiyomaro said while still reading.

"Okay but if you didn't then who did" Sherry said

--------in the park--------------------------

"Where is Gash and Kiyomaro I hate it when their late." A long pinked hair girl was chanting while walking back and forth.

"Calm down Tio they will be here don't worry about it" Megumi said sitting on the park bench.

"Your right megumi" Tio said as she calming down a bit.

"Hey Tio." A duckbilled pajama wearing kid called out.

"oh Kanchome you finally here you and Folgore." Megumi said.

"yes we are." Folgore dancing basically towards her. "We also found some other people that was coming here" coming up the side walk was a horse, dog, something like creature and a man with blonde hair, a green vest and grey pants.

"Umagon and Kafka Sunbeam It has been awhile since we saw you two" Megumi and Tio called out.

"Um who is that over there under the tree." Kafka asked pointing at two people.

"Meru meru meru me" Umagon mead in agreement

"Those two are Wonrei and li-en their from china Kiyomaro and kiyo met them quit a bit ago" Megumi answered.

The two martial artist were meditating under the tree "Lien"

"What is it Wonrei" she answered

"There is a mamodo coming near us"

"It probable just Gash coming don't worry "

"No this mamodo is more stronger then Gash and evil" Wonrei started to get up.

"Alright" Li-en got up after him and opening up her book.

"**JAKER**" with that a lightning bolt came to the group of eight.

"Help Folgore"

"Kanchome you okay"

"Megumi"

"Tio where are you"

"Umagon"

"Meru meru meru"

"Lien are you okay"

"Wonrei over hear"

"Haha lets get them Dufaux" Said a voice in the smoke.

"Okay Zeon lets get them Zeo Zakeruga"

------------------------------with Kiyo and Sherry with both mamodo----------------------------

"Okay we need go, come on Gash." Kiyomaro called before running at full burst

"Right behind you Kiyomaro" Gash called out, "Brago , Sherry you come with us we made need your help."

"Okay" Sherry said as she followed

"Humans" Brago said to him self before running towards. Their were almost the forth close to the park when all of a sudden.

"Radom" a sudden burst of flames headed to the gang of four.

"Rashield" Kiyomaro called out as a big book like shield protected the four.

"Who's there show your self." Kiyomaro called out.

Then a demon that looked like an evil clown appeared along with his book owner.

"Hehehehehehehhehehehehehehe" The clown laughed.

"Its Zofis" Brago said getting into his stance."

"Koko" Sherry said shockingly

To be continued…What did you think of that It is pretty good for a start.


	2. Brago confession, Sherry snaps

Hey everyone well I hope you guys like this story so far okay I own nothing so lets start this story.

Gash bell

Final battle

Chapter 2

"Koko" Sherry said shockingly seeing her mind controlled friend looking back at her in the blankly stare.

"Sherry" Brago looked back to sherry to only to see her lost in thought.

"Heheheheheheheheheheheh, pathetic humans cast that spell would you Koko" the evil cross dresser told her puppet.

"Sure thing, Radom" the puppet called as a fire ball was shot for out of Zofis's hand heading straight for Sherry.

"Sherry get out of the way." Brago shouted as he threw himself in front of Sherry to take the shot. Which he did. Smoke was coming from his back.

"Brago I am sorry but I am just not ready to face them yet." Sherry started to cry. Gash is now next to Kiyomaro who had passed out from using the last spell a minute ago. _Smack _Sherry put her hand next to the place where Brago hit her.

"You idiot you don't care do you" Brago started to say as a tear started going down his eyes, "Snap out of it will this Zofis we are dealing with defeat him and Koko will be safe, but if you just sit there and do nothing not only will you loose Koko you will also loose someone who loves you … Me" Brago finished as tears began flooding his eyes. Then he felt an embrace from Sherry.

"Thank you Brago you always know what to say…Even if you don't mean a word of it" Sherry said putting her chin on his shoulder. _Damnit she thinks I was only joking about the love thing _Brago thoughtThen sherry's body went limp.

"Great she must of passed out cause of her fever I didn't even know she even had a fever." Brago sighed. Then he felt Sherry moving again. She rose up and she was sweating bullet dark across her eyes, breathing heavily, and looked a bit read.

"Bra…Go…let's...win this fight" Sherry said still breathing heavily. (An: looks like Sherry has gone mad again).

"Right" He answered.

"Finally, this is getting interesting Koko" Zofis said

"Yeah" her puppet answered.

"Bra…go… Giganoreis" called out sherry as a big ball of gravity came out of Brago's hand

"Teoradom" Koko called out as a big fire ball came out of Zofis hand. The two blasts clash Freeze frame on the explosion with a cloe up picture of the two teams. (An: Its an anime)

To be continued…

Review


End file.
